The Best Guy
by Fluffy Cat1
Summary: Jess walks into The Watchfire and catches Mel and Cole in an obviously very private moment.


**_Disclaimer_**_: Fluffy Cat does not own or have any right to these characters or names or places, or anything else in her stories. Fluffy Cat just enjoys the characters Mel and Cole and likes to get them out in the world and play with them a bit. Fluffy Cat does not profit in any way from doing this, other than the pleasure of batting them around for a while._

The Best Guy

By Fluffy Cat

"No, Cole! Absolutely Not!" Mel shook her curls furiously, her lightly colored eyes huge with emotion.

"But, Mel…" Cole stated softly, approaching her from around the bar.

"No!" She shook her head again as he grew closer, determined to cut this discussion off at the pass. "I said 'no' and I mean 'no.' No."

Cole's lips curved gently as he stopped in front of her. "Yes, Mel."

Mel drew a deep breath, practiced chanting a relaxing phrase in her mind and focused on the devastatingly handsome Cirronian in front of her. "No, Cole." There. She was proud of herself. She had sounded firm and in control.

He tilted his head, gave her a puppy-dog look and reached out to stroke her throat with those magnificently talented fingers of his. "You are upset, Mel. You are very tense."

The gentle look he gave her brought a wry smile to her lips. "I wasn't tense until you approached me with your suggestion."

"Relax, Mel." Cole whispered softly, his touch caressing the sensitive skin of her throat, dipping down to skim along her collarbone and little lower.

He stood so close to her. She closed her eyes and allowed her senses to drift along with his caresses.

Cole continued to connect in an intimate fashion with this gentle human he had found when he first arrived from Cirron. His Mel.

"You shouldn't get so upset, Mel. It isn't good for you. This is better, isn't it?" He asked quietly, his fingers still working their magic on her.

"Hmmm," was the only answer Mel could muster at that moment.

"My suggestion shouldn't upset you so, Mel." Cole stated without accusation.

"Yes, it should." Mel opened her eyes. "It should and it does." But she still offered him a tender smile for his gentle touch.

Cole increased the amount of energy he was transferring to her. "No, Mel, don't get upset again; close your eyes; that's right."

Jess walked into the bar and spotted Mel and Cole standing very close to each other at the end of the bar. The loud announcement she had meant to proclaim upon entering the establishment quickly died on her lips as she discovered the two of them in what was most certainly a romantic moment.

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, the English girl tip-toed closer to them to see what she might overhear.

"Please, Mel, I think we should." Cole's voice was encouraging.

"No, we shouldn't." Mel argued, but her eyes remained closed.

"Why, Mel?" Cole asked sweetly, moving in even closer to her. He placed his other hand around her waist and began to caress her back as well.

Jess spotted the move and almost squealed with excitement. Forrest Gump could be slow about some things, but he seemed to have a pretty good handle on how to handle Mel, so to speak!

Mel sighed when she began to feel waves of pleasure in more than one place on her body. "Cole…"

"It's okay, Mel." He whispered against her lips.

"We can't." Mel opened her heavy-lidded eyes and looked at him with such tenderness.

"We did before." Cole reminded her.

Jess' jaw almost fell to the floor!

"Yes and it was a mistake. A mistake for which I'm still paying, I might add." Mel smiled at him indulgently.

"No it wasn't, Mel." Cole pulled her against him, closing in on her and her resistance. Her hips brushed against his. "You don't mean that, Mel. You know it was a good thing; a very good thing. It helped us."

Mel's curls started spinning. "I know you think so, Cole, but really, we have to be practical; we can't do it again."

"Yes we can, Mel." Cole assured her with the sweetest look on his face Jess had ever seen.

How could Mel ever say 'no' to a look like that, Jess wondered!

"I know you think we should, but Cole, remember last time? I didn't think you'd ever finish. It took forever!" Mel whispered frantically to The Tracker.

Cole grinned back at her. "I'll be quicker this time, Mel. It won't take three hours like it did last time; I promise."

Jess' eyes popped wide open and she covered her mouth with her palm to conceal her giggle.

"Cole…" Mel's shoulders dropped in resignation. "Why can't I ever just say 'no' to you and it mean 'no'?"

Cole grinned and dropped his hand from her throat and wrapped it around her waist, rocking her hips against his. "Now, Mel? Can we do it now?" With that adorable dark-haired curl falling across his forehead and his enthusiastic smile, Mel didn't have the heart to deny him anything.

Her head falling backward in total submission, Mel nodded. "Okay, we'll do it now." She gave in.

"Yes, Mel." Cole grinned at her.

"I'll get my purse. Best Buy here we come!" Mel sighed in defeat.

Cole stepped back from her and nodded. "Bring your credit card too, Mel. They are having a sale today; it says so in the paper, on all electronics." His expression was thrilled.

"I should have known." Mel shook her curls. "Remember your promise," she warned again. "I'm not waiting in the movie section for three hours again while you examine every device they sell!"

"No, Mel. I promise." Cole agreed.

They passed Jess on their way out the door.

Cole didn't understand the expression on the petite blonde's face but he smiled gently at her anyway.

The End


End file.
